


Okay Now

by thekingslover



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, broken arm cw, brusies cw, car crash cw, cuts cw, hospital cw, hurt!oliver, panic attack cw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 14:30:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2511077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekingslover/pseuds/thekingslover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor stares at his phone and remembers Oliver’s smile. His whispered promise of, “I want to make this work.”</p><p>He wouldn’t just disappear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Okay Now

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr Coliver sideblog 'monicashipscoliver'.

Connor hovers over Oliver’s name in his contacts. He doesn’t want to seem desperate. If Oliver doesn’t answer, this would be the fourth day in a row. Connor’s not about to go chasing after some guy that doesn’t even want to be chased.

But… he thought things were okay between Oliver and him. They’d made up. Connor even promised to try to be exclusive, though they still weren’t calling themselves boyfriends. It seemed an okay compromise.

Oliver seemed okay with it, too. He’d been more than enthusiastic during the make up sex. And then Oliver held Connor for the entire night. No one had ever done that before.

Connor stares at his phone and remembers Oliver’s smile. His whispered promise of, “I want to make this work.”

He wouldn’t just disappear.

Connor hits _Call_.

No one answers.

He doesn’t leave a voicemail. He doesn’t want Oliver to think he’s worried. He’s not. He’d just like to know if…

He takes a deep breath. No. He promised Oliver that he’d be more honest with his feelings.

Truth, he’s out of his mind with worry.

That night, he cuts out of work early and goes to Oliver’s apartment. He knocks for fifteen minutes straight before a neighbor opens her door.

"He got hit by a car."

* * *

The cab ride l is the longest of his life, and his hands won’t stop shaking.

He runs through the hospital lobby, breath labored.

He shakily flirts with a few male nurses. They look more concerned than into it, but they pass him the information none the less. Whatever works.

His whole body’s trembling by the time he reaches Oliver’s room.

Oliver’s asleep on the bed. His glasses are gone. His face, pale. He has a bruise on his forehead and a cut under his eye. His arm’s in a cast.

And Connor’s not freaking out but - _Jesus._ "Oliver?"

He should have been here days ago. He should have known something was wrong right away. Oliver didn’t play games. He’d tell Connor if he was pissed at him.

 _Shit_ , he could have _died_.

Connor takes a few shaky steps closer to the bed. “O-Oliver?”

Oliver looks peaceful. _Too_ peaceful.

The sensible part of Connor’s brain knows that the beeping sound filling the room is Oliver’s heart monitor. He’s not dead.

But he can’t… he needs to…

Connor reaches out and touches Oliver’s hand. His skin is warm. His fingers immediately open like he’s responding to Connor’s touch.

"Ollie?"

Oliver’s eyes flutter open. He blinks a few times before he focuses on Connor’s face.

"It’s you," he whispers and starts to smile.

Relief flashes through Connor’s body so fast, his knees feel weak. He tries to smirk, but it feels just as wobbly. “Hey. Are you okay?”

"I am now," Oliver says. "I was worried. My phone… the car… No one would bring my laptop." He sucks in a ragged breath and Connor clutches his hand tighter.

"It’s okay," Connor says. He bites his lip. Shakes his head. He’s blinking a lot - too much, probably. "We’ll get you a new phone, and you’ll be good as new."

"Connor." Oliver’s voice is soft, forever a comfort. "I’m okay. Hey. Look at me." When he does, Oliver says, "I’m okay."

"Ollie -"

"I’ll memorize your number, I promise. It’s the first thing I’ll do." Oliver smiles until he wheezes again. But he holds Connor’s hand through all of it like Connor’s the one who needs comfort.

Maybe he is.

He’d promised Oliver he’d be more open with his feelings.

"I care about you," Connor says. He blinks away a few unshed tears. "I _need_ you.”

"I’m here, Connor. I’m not going anywhere." Oliver licks his lips. "Here." He scoots over on the bed.

"What are you doing? I don’t think you’re… Ollie, you aren’t supposed to move!"

Oliver doesn’t stop until there’s an empty Connor shaped spot on the bed. “Come here.”

"I want you to get better," Connor says.

"I’ll get better with you."

Connor scrutinizes him for a minute. This is a really bad idea, but that spot does look inviting and to feel Oliver’s warmth again?

It’s only been four days but it feels like forever.

Connor slides onto the bed, careful of Oliver’s wires and tubes.

Oliver leans in and kisses him.

"I want to be boyfriends," Connor says when they part.


End file.
